DE 10 2005 039 673 A1 discloses a continuously operating thermo-forming packaging machine with two container lanes between which a product feeder belt is arranged. The work stations such as forming, loading or filling, sealing and cutting stations are each designed as a modular module with separate frames and housing.
With intermittently operating thermo-forming packaging machines typically comprising a continuous and non-housed frame construction, products for automatic loading using a picker are approached via one or more feeder belts to the thermo-forming packaging machine in the region of the loading stretch. The lateral distance between the product feeder belts and the packaging containers formed into a film web often depends on the space required by the web conveying chain guide, the machine frame and the side coverings on both sides of the thermo-forming packaging machine. This lateral distance must be accommodated and when transferring the products from the feeder belt using a picker for every transfer motion and the stroke or cycle time depends inter alia on this distance.